


Harry's Escape To New York

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry's Escape To... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by deatheaters, Harry escapes in one of his Animagus forms but is injured. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the New York where he meets the Avengers.SLASH STORYFuture MPREGCross-dressingHarry sings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Harry Potter sighs defectively as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your Animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Death eaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you" says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before he transforms into his Ninetails form making Dudley asks "what are you ?" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of deatheaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry in his Animagus form attacks the deatheaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Harry's Animagus form's leg. Harry runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking Harry in his bleeding Animagus form away from Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry reappears in the lobby of a tower in New York, in his Ninetails form before he collapses onto the ground, after a few minutes Harry sees a man with black hair and another man with blonde hair running up to him in shock. He starts to black out hearing one of the men say "we have to help this guy, he is amazing, he might be the last of his kind or he might be a new species of fox"

"I agree with that, he is beautiful" says a guy with brown hair not hearing the last bit that was said after he had gotten up to the other two guys. Harry then passes out while thinking 'those guys are gorgeous, where am I ?'

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are sitting around in the group area when JARVIS says suddenly "sir, there is an injured creature in the lobby of the tower"

"a what ?" asks Tony. JARVIS shows the lobby and they see a nine tailed creature collapsing onto the floor and Bruce asks "is it just me or does it have nine tails"

"it can't be" mutters Clint before he, Steve and Bucky all run out of the room with the others following. After a few minutes they are in the lobby and they see the creature. Steve and Bucky run up to the nine tailed creature and Bucky says "we have to help this guy, he is amazing, he might be the last of his kind or he might be a new species of fox"

"I agree with that, he looks beautiful" says Clint after he had joined Steve and Bucky. The creature looks like it had passed out from the bleeding. Steve and Bucky stand up before Steve says to Bucky "help me carry him" Bucky nods before he and Steve lean down and they pick the nine tailed creature up. Clint supports the head before Tony says to Steve and Bucky "we'll place the creature on your floor, in one of the spare rooms"

"no, place him in my room" says Bucky.

"you sure, Buck ?" Steve asks Bucky.

"yea, now let's get him onto the bed" replies Bucky. The group all take the nine tailed creature to Bucky's room where they start fixing the wound. They pull out the glass, they then put pressure on the wound to make sure it stops bleeding before they really start fixing it. They stitch up the wound before they bandage the wound.

Bruce says to Bucky "I don't know when he'll wake up, but I don't know if he is tame or not"

"but he has a collar" says Clint pointing at the black and red collar.

"that he does" says Tony not wanting to get close to the nine tailed creature.

"we should let him rest" says Natasha before she leaves the room followed by Bruce and Tony while Bucky, Steve and Clint stay behind to keep an eye on the nine tailed creature.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house ? why are you here ?"

"deatheaters attacked their house" replies Mr Weasley.

"we've been betrayed" says Ron

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when he transformed into a nine tailed creature" replies Dudley.

"you serious ?" asks Hermione in shock before she asks "why that form ?"

"wait, he's an Animagus ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practising till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed him name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him" says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favourite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business" Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is, if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying his daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there" says Mr Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will" Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he meant to be with" Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them" says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realises and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it" says Cedric with a smirk before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry" says Cedric.

"he's too old" says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years" says Hermione rolling her eyes.

"he won't be the eldest or the youngest of Harry's chosen" Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is" says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the most sorest arse in the world" says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

Back at the Avengers tower. Harry wakes up while he is still in his Animagus form, he sees the three men from before and he gives off a bit of a growl making the guy with black hair chuckle before he says "he's a feisty little vixen, isn't he ?"

'vixen, he calls me' thinks Harry growling as his tail whirl around.

"I think that the comment you just made has made him mad, Buck" says the blonde guy.

"he is an amazing creature" says the brown haired guy before he asks "but, what is he ?"

"a nine tailed fox" replies a woman in the doorway. She has red hair and green eye making Harry think 'mom ?' tilting his head at her.

"oh, that is adorable" says the guy who the blonde called Buck before he says to the woman "I think he likes you, Nat"

"thanks, but I think he's confused about something" says the woman.

'give the mom look-alike a prize' thinks Harry smirking in his Ninetails form raising his head.

"I think he can understand us" comments the brown haired guy.

"can you understand us ?" asks a different man loudly getting into the creature's face. Harry growls at the man before he gets off the bed and he walks around to the mom look-alike while he looks at her. He then looks at the others in the room including a guy against the wall who he walks over to, once he gets to the guy Harry thinks 'he reminds me of Remus somehow' before he walks to the blonde and stares at him.

"are you waiting for something ?" the blonde asks. Harry nods in his Ninetails form surprising the blonde, the guy who got into Harry face then says "I definetly think that this little vixen can understand us, Legolas, but I don't think he likes me" Harry turns to the man with a no shit Sherlock look before he says in his Ninetails form "of course I don't like you, you got in my face and basically yelled if I could understand you, stupid idiot, no wonder I don't like you at the moment" but all the others heard are fox-like noises which surprises them.

"can we keep him ?" asks 'Buck'.

'I am not a pet' thinks Harry growling at 'Buck'.

"I don't think he's a pet, Bucky" says the blonde guy.

"oh come on, capsicle, he could be our mascot" says the guy who got in Harry's face.

'I am not a fucking mascot either' thinks Harry while he growls loudly.

"I don't think he likes that idea, Tony" says the guy against the wall. Harry makes happy sounds while his tails whirls around.

"how about we keep him but not as a pet or as a mascot, at least until we know what he truly is" suggests Nat.

"good idea, plus he will need to stay while he heals" says Bucky.

"he is a gorgeous creature" says the brown haired guy before he approaches Harry, holds out his hand for Harry to smell. Harry thinks 'well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want' with a look at the guy before he ducks under the guy's hand before he allows the guy to feel his fur and the guy exclaims "holy fuck, his fur is so soft"

"language, Clint" says the blonde guy.

"you would swear too if you felt his fur too, Steve" Clint says to Steve who then carefully approaches Harry and places his hand on Harry's fur and he quietly says "fuck, Clint was right"

"let me pat him" says Bucky coming forward and he places his hands on Harry's Animagus form and he exclaims even louder than Clint "fucking hell" before he says "his fur is the softest thing I've ever felt, he really is a fucking amazing creature"

"I agree that he is an amazing creature" says Steve.

"let me pat him too" says Tony approaching Harry but stops when Harry bares his teeth at Tony while growling. Harry thinks 'you ain't touching me until you say you're sorry for getting into my face, yelling in my face and the whole mascot comment'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tony steps back from Harry with wide eyes and Nat says to Tony "I think you should apologise to him for the mascot comment" Tony kneels down and says "I'm sorry"

Harry looks at him before he nods in forgiveness and Tony reaches over and pats Harry's fur and exclaims "fucking hell, it's so soft" before he says to the others who haven't felt Harry's fur "you should feel it, it's so soft" Bruce walks over carefully before he places his hand on Harry's fur and he widens his eyes in shock before Nat comes over to pat Harry.

Suddenly they hear a loud crashing sound and a yell of "I'm back my friends" making Harry jump and he charges in the direction of the yell and he hears someone say "not so loud, Thor, you oaf, I'll end up deaf" before he notices Harry and says with a smirk "well, hello, young one"

"sorry Loki" Thor says to Loki

"oh, hey, Reindeer Games, I see you noticed the little Vixen" Tony says to Loki. Harry growls at Tony for the vixen comment making Loki chuckle and he says "looks like the little Seiðr is angry"

"Seiðr ?" asks Thor looking at Harry who is growling at Loki for being called little and Harry says while in his Nine-tails "I am not little!"

"oh, of course you're not, young one" Loki says to Harry before he says "you may transform back, you can trust us, all of us"

"what are you talking about Loki ?" Thor asks his brother. Harry walks away from Loki a bit before he transforms back into a human. Tony widens his eyes before he exclaims "holy fucking shit, you were a fox, now you're a person" before he asks loudly "what the fuck is going on ?" Harry backs away from Tony a bit.

"Tony, calm down, you're scaring him" Steve says to Tony while Bucky goes over to Harry and asks calmly "are you OK ?"

"yea, bad memories" replies Harry.

"what do you mean ?" asks Steve.

"it's a long story" replies Harry before he narrows his eyes at Tony who raises his hands in surrender. Loki chuckles to himself before Harry turns to Natasha before Bucky asks "what are you doing here ?"

"hiding" replies Harry.

"why ? who from ?" asks Bucky concerned.

"that's a bit of a long story too" replies Harry.

"you can tell us, you can trust us" Steve says to Harry softly.

"just start at the beginning" says Bucky sitting down before he pats the space next to him. Harry sits between Steve and Bucky while Clint, Tony, Loki, Thor and Bruce all grab a chair each to sit on and Harry says "well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered Voldemort had been told by Pettigrew where my parents were hiding, Voldemort had arrived at the house, he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Tony

"a dark and evil wizard" replies Harry

"he was after you ?" asks Bruce in shock.

"yea, he was after an 18 month old" replies Harry before he says "Voldemort turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, it hit me but it then rebounded off me and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Bucky.

"not really, it destroyed his body but left his spirit which was like a wraith thing" replies Harry before he says "I survived the killing curse, which had never been done, I became famous for defeating Voldemort but I didn't know that until I was eleven, I was taken from my parent's home and taken to the Dursleys" before he says "I was left there on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the middle of the night on the 1st of November"

"what ?" asks Steve in outrage making Harry jump a bit which Steve notices and says to Harry "I'm sorry for my outburst, but to l don't agree with how you were delivered to the Dursleys"

"I don't agree with it either, I still think that Dumbledore should have at least rung the doorbell, instead he just left me there, in the cold" says Harry.

"well, if I ever see him, I'll give him a talking to" says Natasha.

"Dumbledore would probably mistake you for someone he knew" Harry says to Natasha.

"why's that and who ?" asks Natasha.

"my mother, she had red hair with green eyes too" replies Harry.

"that's why you tilted your head at Nat" says Clint.

"yep" replies Harry.

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Bucky curiously.

"he's the headmaster at my school, he is supposedly one of the greatest wizards of all time, but I don't agree" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Tony.

"I'll explain later, but I still got to tell my story" replies Harry before he says "my aunt had found me and brought me inside, now for the next nine and a half years, my life was hell, except at school where I hung out with Dudley, he protected me from bullies and taught me how to fight, to swim and whatever else I wanted, he even made up a name for me when I didn't know my name"

"what do you mean you didn't know your name ?" asks Steve seething.

"my aunt and uncle only ever called me either FREAK or BOY, but Dudley called me Harley, which actually became my name when I dress in drag" replies Harry.

"Harley ?" asks Bucky.

"drag ?" asks Bruce in shock while Thor, Steve, Bucky and Loki are confused.

"your cousin sounds like he really cares" comments Steve still confused about drag.

"yea, Dudley is awesome, my name was Harley Quinn, and I dress up in woman's clothes, when I do that, I call myself Harley Quinn, or Harleen Quinzel, Dr Harleen Quinzel" replies Harry.

"I like it" comments Buck with a flirty smirk making Harry blush a bit.

"what does Harleen Quinzel wear ?" asks Loki.

"are Harleen and Harley two different people ?" asks Tony.

"well, they kind of are different people" replies Harry before he says "Harley will wear something slutty while Harleen wears something more appropete"

"what colours do they wear ?" asks Clint interested.

"it depends" replies Harry before he says "I'll continue my story now"

"sorry" says Clint.

"it's OK" replies Harry before he says "well, when I started school I found out that my name was actually Harry Potter, personally I prefer Harley but who cares, Dudley made sure that I was protected from bullies, at home, I still had to do the chores and was barely fed"

"how was your home life ?" asks Steve.

"bad" replies Harry.

"how bad ?" asks Bucky.

"well, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school" replies Harry.

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Steve.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrel who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year" replies Harry.

"second year ?" asks Loki.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harry before he says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put dementors around the school"

"what are dementors ?" asks Tony.

"vile creatures" mutters Loki.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harry before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Steve with worry.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harry and Bruce says with shock"you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Harry.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Steve to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harry.

"time travel ?" asks Natasha raising her eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Bucky.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harry.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Bruce.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harry.

"WHAT ?" exclaims Tony with shock before he asks "dragons are real ?"

"yea they are, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up dueling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry and the male adults except Steve yell out "fucking hell"

"language" scolds Steve.

"I know" says Harry before Tony asks "why didn't the teacher help you or try to make sure you were out of danger ?"

"because, I'm the boy-who-lived, it's their name for me because I survived the killing curse" replies Harry before he tells them everything in great detail about what he had to do in his first year before Harry tells them about his second year and Blair is shocked when he tells them about the Basilisk especially when she hears about the fang in his arm and he shows them the scar from the fang before Natasha says strictly pointing her finger at Harry "you should have brought a proper teacher with you"

"I know but we didn't think that they would believe us and I think that Dumbledore already knew where the entrance is but didn't say anything" replies Harry before he tells them about his third and fourth year in great detail and he then says "Dumbledore could have told everyone that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, he knew who the secret keeper was but didn't say anything, he also should have known that the Mad-Eye Moody was a fake, since he and the real one are really great friends"

"you think he told the death eaters, don't you ?" Steve asks Harry.

"truthfully, yes" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Thor.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, I've never really trusted him ever since I met him, in fact, it was ever since I first heard of him that I didn't trust him and all the adults are looking to me to fight Voldemort, who is like 70 years older than me, and win against him and save them all" says Harry.

"I say screw them, they should fight their own battles" says Tony.

"I agree with Tony, they shouldn't have a teenager fight a wizard who is 70 years older, why can't Dumbledore so it ?" says Clint.

"I know right" says Harry before he stops, widens his eyes and says "oh, god"

"what ?" asks Bucky.

"yes, it's Dumbledore's war, but he is using me, now that Voldemort is back, he would expect me to either fight him and win or fight him and die, then Dumbledore can kill him, but it's just a theory and I have no way of proving it either" says Harry before he suddenly says "I have an idea"

"what's this idea of yours ?" asks Natasha.

"DOBBY!" Harry calls out and a second later there is a pop and Dobby appears and says "The Great Harry Potter calls ?"

"yes, it's good to see you Dobby" says Harry before Dobby hugs Harry before he asks "what can Dobby do for Harry Potter ?"

"I need you to get a few muggle listening devices, please" says Harry.

"of course, Harry Potter, Dobby can do that for you" says Dobby before he disappears with a pop and Tony says "he's a weird little creature"

"yea, he's very loyal to me, and a great friend" says Harry before Dobby returns with at least ten devices before Harry says to Dobby "I want you to place one of the devices in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, make sure it's hidden"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby but before he disappears Harry asks him "can you get my trunk and my stuff from my house ? if it's not destroyed"

"of course, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he disappears. Harry then asks Bruce and the others "do any of you all got pens and paper ?"

"yes, I do" replies Bruce before he asks "why ?"

"I need to write my friends, my cousin and my godfather a letter to tell them that I'm safe" replies Harry before Nate hands him some paper and a pen. Harry writes the letters and Dobby returns just as Harry finishes the last letter. Dobby gives Harry his stuff before Harry hands the letters and says "take those to my friends, my cousin and my godfather, please"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" says Dobby nodding making his ears flop a bit before he disappears with a pop. Harry then asks them all "is there anywhere that I can stay ?"

"you can stay with me, I own this tower and we all live here" replies Tony.

"OK, you sure ?" asks Harry.

"yea, it'll be cool" replies Bucky with a smirk eyeing Harry and his body making Harry blush especially when he sees that Steve is doing the same thing.

* * *

Hermione Granger sits with Ron, Luna, Cedric, Fred, George and Dudley (who was hiding from anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore) in one of the bedrooms at number 12 Grimmauld place when Dobby appears in front of them and Hermione sees him and exclaims "Dobby" getting the attention of everyone in the room before Dobby hands them all a letter each. Hermione opens her letter and she reads it out loud "Dear Hermione, first I'd like to say that I'm safe.

I am in New York, at the Avengers Tower, I'm going to be staying with them for a while. I'll be fine. Steve, Bucky, Loki, Thor and the others will all keep an eye on me, I'll probably stay with one of them, in their rooms. I might actually learn a few things while I'm here, like how to dance and other stuff, plus I think that only Luna knows how to get here.

I did end up injured by the attack but Steve, Clint and Bucky helped me

Also, DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE, I think he's the one who told them where I lived, I had Dobby put a listening device in his office to listen in on the conversations that he has.

from Harry Potter.

P.S. send your reply with Dobby and try to find a way for us to communicate because I'm sure that Dobby will get tired from delivering letters"

"I told you" says Dudley.

"I hope that he has fun" says Fred.

"sounds like he will, Fred" George says to Fred wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"you might be right about that" comments George with a matching grin. Hermione says to Dobby "give Sirius his letter when he's not in front of Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore"

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow. After a few minutes they heard some talking and Hermione says "the order meeting must be starting"

"let's listen in" suggests Ron and Dobby says "Dobby has more listening devices"

"place one in the room with the order, make sure you're not seen" Hermione orders.

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow before he disappears with a pop. He returns a few minutes later and says "the device is in place"

"good, now tell Harry to tune in to that device before tuning into the device in the Headmaster's office, please" says Hermione. Dobby nods before he goes to do that.

* * *

Back in the Avengers Tower Harry is sitting in Bucky's room with Steve and Clint since the others had left. When Dobby returns Harry is talking to Steve, Clint and Bucky. When he sees Dobby he asks "the letters are delivered ?"

"yes, Harry Potter, sir" replies Dobby before he hands over the replies before he tells Harry what Hermione had told him to. Harry does what Hermione told him and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harry cheering.

"pure, innocent ?" asks Bucky before he says "we'll have to do something about that"

"no we don't, Bucky" Steve says to his best friend before they hear Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVOURITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Steve with wide eyes while Bucky and Clint nod in agreement and they then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harry.

"Padfoot ?" asks Tony confused.

"it's his animagus form's name" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my Nine-tails form and my other ones too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.
> 
> Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.
> 
> In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.
> 
> A Star-Crossed/Harry Potter Crossover and A Gossip Girl/Harry Potter Crossover versions of this story which can be found on my profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.
> 
> I will have different version of this kind of story being posted on here.
> 
> Each one of the stories has a different crossover with Harry Potter.
> 
> In each one the Animagus that Harry transforms into is different.
> 
> A Star-Crossed/Harry Potter Crossover and A Gossip Girl/Harry Potter Crossover versions of this story which can be found on my profile.


End file.
